Space frames in architecture and building technology are of a relatively recent origin and are characterized by a multitude of prefabricated modular elements that can be assembled in a variety of different ways to provide built-in design flexibility and economy in construction and manufacturing. Space frames have a spacial distribution of elements determined by their geometry and symmetry, and permit a large category of structures that depart from the orthogonal geometries common to conventional architecture. In addition to providing alternative geometries for enclosing space, there is an advantage in that their structural behavior is spacial, i.e., forces are distributed and carried spacially, and generally three dimensionally, resulting in greater performance for material weight input.
Two-dimensional space frames have been known for centuries and have been used as screens, space dividers, window lattices, door panels, ceilings, etc. These are all examples of planar space frames, and the best known examples occur as Islamic or Chinese lattices. Three-dimensional space frames in architecture have been known for several decades and can be traced to the works by Alexander Graham Bell, Buckminster Fuller, Robert LeRicolais, and Mengringhausen. In addition, there have been numerous patents granted on several types of two and three-dimensional space frames and structures. Examples of these include U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,581 to Sommerstein; U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,153 to Baer; U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,233 to Simpson; U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,600 to Pearce; U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,256 to Hutchings; U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,975 to Gabriel; U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,152 to Penrose; U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,190 to Bance; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,998 to Lalvani. Related foreign patents include West German patent 2,305,330 to Alcalde Cilveti; French patents 682,854 to Doornbos et al and 1,391,973 to Stora; and Italian patent 581,277 to Industria Officine Magliana. The disclosures of these patents ar hereby incorporated herein by reference.
While construction of two and three-dimensional space frames is known in the prior art, their versatility has been generally limited to periodic geometric designs. That is, the nodes and struts forming the space frames tend generally to provide a repeating pattern. While these structures tend to provide reasonable support, they are limited in spacial appearance and structure.
Thus, there is a continuing need for different geometric designs in two and three-dimensional space frames.